<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Explain | A Dewdieboo Special by Dewdieboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337675">Let Me Explain | A Dewdieboo Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdieboo/pseuds/Dewdieboo'>Dewdieboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All The Ships, Angst, Author Is a Little Shit, Chubby Reader, F/F, F/M, Fandom Allusions &amp; Cliches &amp; References, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, Other, Rants, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence, Shipping, Shit talking, Smut, TED Talk, Tags Are Hard, Talking, Talking Shit, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tropes, Vampires, just me raising hell, me fussing about all types of topics, plus size reader, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdieboo/pseuds/Dewdieboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! This really is just a book of me talking and ranting about all types of topics from Fan fiction Nd art to personal things, to controversial topics. </p><p>I’d love for you all to comment and respond back to me with what you feel on some of these topics also. I’ll add tags as I go. 💋</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter is about the way writer present Y/N in fics. Especially when they write Y/N as Plus-Sized/Fat/Chubby/Thick or what ever you want to call it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok! So I understand that not EVERYONE is super confident and laidback and all “go t<br/>
With the flow” but the current way most of creators show Y/N is soooooo weird. </p><p>Not only do they constantly have her as 🥺👉🏽👈🏽 All the time, but their is always things you all throw in that show the type of person “Y/N” is. </p><p>To MY understanding Y/n is supposed to mean “Your Name” Therefore the reader should be able to place themselves in the place of the character as things go about. Y/n is supposed to be a “blank” character so that the readers can import themselves or their own OC character. </p><p>Sadly most of the time Creators write Y/N with this shape already cut out for them and this makes it strange for anybody not fitting this mold to read your work. Like for example. </p><p>I as a plus-sized average height short haired black woman reading a Captain America/reader insert, but the character y/n is being described as having blue eyes or long silky hair, or a itty bitty waist, or even as mild as saying Y/N had to “crane her neck back and step on her tippy toes and still only reached to His Chest” </p><p>It’s not plausible. At this point you’re not writing for y/n you’re writing for a specific type of person, and you should tag as such. </p><p>But really I want to rant about how BITCH-MADE y’all be writing Chubby!Reader Y/N stories cause What the Hell!</p><p>I don’t need y’all beating down me as a character too lmfaoo I mean don’t get me wrong these stories you guys write are BEAUTIFUL!! and a lot of time I just say </p><p>“WhAtEvEr👁👄👁🥴🥴”</p><p>To certain things you all place in there because the plot be so damn cute/juicy/sexy/perfect and a PLETHORA of other things that just make me swoon😊😊!!!! </p><p>But this bitch baby cry girl crap Plus Size Y/N be on gotta GO🤣🤣🤣 lmfaooo!! She be sooo enfuriating with how y’all have other characters walk all over her in exchange for the love interest to swoop in and “save her” in what would be romantic but is actually just sad to look at. </p><p>I know I can speak for everyone here that when I say Being Plus Size does not make you the Queen of the BitchMade Kingdom. In all honesty I’ve come to realize Plus Size women have some of the strongest and sassiest attitudes you can find just because if we didn’t we’d die before we got to our 30’s from how much OTHER people tear us down. </p><p>For example take Chloe Nd Hailey They are beautiful young women with the ideal body type because of euro-centric beauty standards. And we all saw how the men and women attacking them cause her to cry and leave live for a while. A reasonable reaction to being attacked verbally.</p><p>Now look at the way Lizzo handles that same Criticism and disrespect. You get a boss ass song about respect her being sexy, and she advocates for her respect. Lizzo has been experiencing this same Nd even harsher criticism for as long as she’s been a plus size black woman and you can see how she responds. She has formed a backbone to that behavior from outside forces. Such as MOST plus size women have.</p><p>I’m not saying ALL plus size women are immune to that level of bullying, but most of us are, and respond to that with sassy come backs of our own, and we mostly keep the brunt of our sass to ourselves to not be as mean as the people that make us feel bad about our own selves. </p><p>I guess what I’m saying is that. I WANT SOME STORIES OF BOSS ASS READER AND BOSS ASS PLUS SIZE READER!!!!! </p><p>LET HER CUSS OUT THE MEAN GIRLS AT HER JOB!</p><p>LET HER INTELLECTUALLY TEAR HER MUSOGYNISTIC BOSS TO SHREDS</p><p>LET HER KNOW JUST HOW SEXY SHE IS AS A PLUS SIZE WOMAN IN THE BED ROOM!!! </p><p>Shooooooot if ProHero Kirishima big 6’7 275 manly ass got a 300lb S/O with wide hips juicy thighs a tummy Nd back rolls let her know she knows she’s sexy. Stop making Y/N Nd sebsequently the readers think that they’re a charity case. </p><p>I wanna see some confident plus size Y/N stories. And I want you all to get used to seeing them so that you don’t get stuck in the thoughts of oh I can’t feel good about myself unless my SO tells me this.</p><p>Sooooo, This kinda concludes my DewTalk lol so If you guys know any series like this with a SASSY!TakeNoShit!Confident!Lovable Plus Size Y/N PLEASE LEAVE THE LINKS AND AND THE AUTHORS YALL!!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shipping Culture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let’s talk about the act of shipping.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, so I love a good Shipping. I think the act of shipping two or more characters together that HAVE POTENTIAL is wonderful. It’s beautiful really, and the fact that it could be canon because the connection between them is so palpable that the writers could put them together, or they have started the drum to beat their love together. </p><p>And Rairpairs are Cute. They have slight potential, but mostly they just look good together. </p><p>I also like the tropes you guys have developed<br/>
Like the Really dark Edgelord Person A &amp; the Sweet rainbows and sunshine Person B who can calm them with a glance.</p><p>The Angry Person A, Happy Person B</p><p>Alpha and Omega, with multiple Betas</p><p>Person A and B who have a dark past but Person C pulls them together. </p><p>Even with body types Person A is Super muscular and Person B is really fluffy so they just *chefs kiss*🤌🏽💋.</p><p>But enough about Dynamics I want to talk about some of the negative shipping that goes on in the fandom, and would like someone to answer as to why these ships exist. Why they are tolerated, and even if it IS just fiction don’t the connotations of these “Ships” harm other people. </p><p>For example. Ships between children and Adults, or unhealthy power differences, or toxic relationships, even Incestuous relationships between siblings, cousins, parents and children, and everything in between. </p><p>Where did the ok come from for ships like this to be allowed, and will there ever be a cap put on it, even if it’s just Fictional characters. </p><p>I mean let me know if I’m overthinking this. I mean I ship all types of characters. -though none of MY preferred pairings are literally illegal, or incest. I don’t even ship cousins who don’t know they’re related it’s too Sweet home Alabama for my tastes- </p><p>So I guess what I’m wondering is. Will cancel culture make its way to fandom to try and purge out romantisized taboo pairings </p><p>like Sam and Dean Winchesters being BROTHERS yet still paired up. </p><p>Or Allmight and Izuku. Aizawa and Tsuyu. </p><p>Denki and Katsukis Mom🤕🤕. </p><p>Peter Hale and Stiles Stilinski. </p><p>Old ass Vampires and 16 year old Girls. </p><p>Things like that. I mean let’s not forget people have literally shippedAND made art for Eri and Deku......... one is a 16 year old Hero Trainee the other is a 7 year old abused Child. </p><p>I mean I guess the question I truly want to know is when will a cap be executed, or since they’re fictional characters it doesn’t matter because facts can be changed to make these pairings acceptable in the eyes of the general population. Like say.</p><p>Having Peter get hit with a spell that causes him to go back to his youthful days.</p><p>Make it so Sam and Dean are never Brothers. </p><p>Send Naruto to another universe where there’s already a naruto and he’s already aged up so him and Kakashi are already at a more excepting age gap. </p><p>Cause Izuku to get hit with a babyfying quirk and he develops a crush on Eri. </p><p>I guess what I’m saying is. Does context matter even if the ORIGINAL pairing relationship is still wrong. </p><p>Like say Aizawa get hit with a quirk that sends him back to his High school days and He doesn’t remember anything. He goes about life and Meets one of his Students. They fall for each other and then POOF! he turns back and remembers everything. </p><p>Now you have a 30 year old man fighting off a crush with his high school student....</p><p>That causes for strange and Awkward talks within himself. Traumatizing character studies, and weird moments for us as readers. </p><p>Granted yes the plot maybe amazing but the aftertaste that has a possibility of being left is, rather unnerving. </p><p>But seriously. Riddle me this. </p><p>IF you take an untasteful pairing, and adjust certain aspects of it, and remove canonical walls barring them doe it THEN become an exceptable pairing? </p><p>I personally say no. If it’s weird from the start it’s weird in the middle and it’s even weirder in the end.... to me. Certain things can be excused if things change in CANON. But when the laws of that particular fictional world are not changed you can’t just ChAnGe ThIngS using the guise of ItS JuSt FakE AnyWaY. </p><p>Like no. It’s weird. It’s wrong and My moral Compass is 2secs away from Exploding with indignation at this nasty ass “ship” you’ve chosen to sail with a pair of shitty, raggedy, skidmarked, tighty whiteys with a clear sweaty balls shadow stain in the front as the flag. </p><p>THATS NOT TO SAY my own pairings trump anyone else’s (I’m lying that’s exactly what I’m saying lmfaooo jk) </p><p>What I’m saying is. In the most disrespectful way possible. </p><p>SOME OF YALL GOT SOME NASTY ASS SHIPPING HABITS AND IT NEEDS TO BE RECITIFIED 😭😭😭!!!!! Fr though!! Like Izuku and Eri yall?? Fr?? Damon Salvatore and Stephen Salvatore?!?! They are BLOOD BROTHERS!! And who in their RIGHT MIND thought Kate Argent and DEREK HALE Would EVER be a thing again??? SHE MURDERED HIS WHOLE FAMILY!!! Then went back and killed his ONLY SISTER!!! Then went back and tried to kill MORE of his PACK!!! </p><p>I’m sorry I tried to keep this sophisticated at the beginning. I tried really hard. I even put a lil Hypothesis in there a lil IF THEN statement. But I can’t. </p><p>I can’t keep this charade going lmfao cause some of these ships gotta GO😭😭!!  </p><p>No, but seriously. I want you all to comment down below your thoughts. I missed my update yesterday because I got sick, but I want to know how you all feel about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment down below anything you would like for me to discuss Stank💋💋❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>